marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Madrox (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Los Alamos, New Mexico | Creators = John Layman; Fabiano Neves | First = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness #3 | Death = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness #3 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Multiple Man's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed to have followed much the same path as Multiple Man of Earth-616. Madrox was one of the zombies Ashley G. Williams encountered while trying to save New York. Madrox duplicated himself to attack Ash as a group, but he was eventually defeated and killed by Ash. It is not shown how exactly Madrox became a zombie. | Powers = *'Kinetic Duplication:' Jamie Madrox creates an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact, possibly via extradimensional mass acquisition similar to the process used by Ant-Man or the Hulk. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Madrox. Although he can create multiple duplicates, and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time; he has been seen to produce around forty duplicates before no more would be created. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Madrox's personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original; these traits have recently become more extreme. Madrox is telepathically and empathetically linked to his duplicates, suffering severe, potentially fatal, trauma if one dies. If Madrox himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently; it is said in theory, that if the original Madrox was killed, that one of his active dupes is capable of taking over as the new original and will assume the dominant abilities and collective personality that the original Madrox had. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. *'Duplication Absorption:' The original Madrox can absorb them back into himself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate **'Duplication Experience Transference:' Madrox merges back, he retains memories (albeit somewhat imperfect), knowledge, and experiences of the dupe. **'Duplication Healing:' He also uses merging as a form of healing - Originally, uninjured Madri "shared" the damage when they reemerged (e.g., if an injured dupe merged with an uninjured Madrox, the resulting Madrox had an injury half as severe as the original injury). Now, however, the core Madrox can reabsorb injured or even near-dead dupes without taking on any of their physical injuries at all. | Abilities = *Madrox has acquired extensive knowledge and skills via his duplicates' experiences, such as human anatomy, speaking Russian, and Shaolin monk stealth techniques. He also has hand to hand combat training, learned as part of X-Factor and from a dupe who studied martial arts. Madrox is a certified lawyer, has medical training, and training as a gymnast, and can pick locks. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Madrox wears a suit that damps kinetic impacts so that he wouldn't duplicate from accident impacts. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Duplication Category:Cannibals